stuck on the past
by JackDarkStone
Summary: Max and Monica have defeated the dark element controlling sirus and are on they're way to get zelmite but on they're way they encounter some unusual friends and get transported to the past to toans time.Chapter 1 & 2 have been edited.
1. Chapter 1 monster friends

I do not own dark cloud 2

Title: stuck on the past

Edited

Chapter 1: monster friends?

Max and Monica have already defeated the dark element controlling Sirus or emperor griffon. Now Max and Monica are on they're way to the end of the Zelmite mines to get Zelmite ore for the Blackstone railroad.

"So Max, how long until we get to the end of the mine?" Monica (the red haired girl) asked his blonde friend.

"Not long" Max replied

As they walked along the dark mine they encountered a pack of monsters: the first monster was a human size sunflower with three legs and one eye: a Himara. The second monster was a living skeleton with a short dagger and a shield: a skeleton soldier. The third monster was a small elf like monster, its weapon was a dagger, it wore yellow shirt and small blue pants, it was a smiling fairy. The last monster was the most disgusting monster of them all, it had the upper body of an old woman, it had sharp teeth and a really short ponytail, the lower body of the monster was one of an eight legged hairy spider it's name: spider lady. As the kids saw them they immediately prepared to fight the four monsters before them.

The smiling fairy was the first to attack the kids: It charged at Max with his knife, Max Jumped dodging the smiling fairy and fired a bullet at the small monster which killed it. The skeleton soldier was the next attacker, it leaped into the air and right when he was about to stab Max, it burst in to flames, it was Monica that threw a fire ball at the Monster with her magic. The Himara spit goo at Monica at an attempt to get her stuck to the floor (he succeeded). Max ran towards the Himara and attacked it with his Wrench, the monster was struck so hard he fell to the floor instantly, the spider lady healed the monster (which was unusual for spider ladies since they usually only care for themselves). Max handed Monica the soap so she could free herself from the floor. The Himara rose up and looked at max and then at Monica with an unexplainable expression, both max and Monica looked at each other confused but ready to attack just in case. The spider lady then started to mutter a spell; Max fired a bullet at the spider lady, which bounced of the barrier she had created. Monica ran towards the spider lady but got thrown to the ground by the Himara, Monica started to charge a fire ball but when she fired it nothing came out, she noticed a barrier around her hand that seemed to have stopped the fire ball. Monica stood up and leaped in the air, she then fired Cyclones towards the Spider lady; the monster simply moved to the side and started to mutter another spell. Max was able to stop the spell by firing bullets at it. The Himara leaped in the air to and its sunflower started spinning and knocked her into the ground. She was able to stand up and attack the Himara, but the monster used Monica's head as ground so he could jump out of the way. Monica fell down at an amazing speed due to the force the Himara used to jump on. She would have fallen unconscious if Max hadn't caught her.

"How can these two Monsters cause us so much trouble" Max said. The Himara landed and looked at them.

"Maybe they could help" the Himara said looking at the spider lady.

"Are you crazy they are young and…" the spider lady then noticed something "you idiot you blew our cover"

Max and Monica were really confused now; they looked at each other "what do you need help with" Max said breaking the silence. He then helped Monica get up.

"You idiot!" the spider lady said talking to the Himara.

"Well would you prefer doing it your self!" the Himara said a bit offended.

"Umm" Max and Monica said at the same time, confused about what is happening right before they're eyes.

"At the end of the mine there is…" the spider lady covered the Himara's mouth with her hands

"Nothing, nothing is at the end of the mine!" the spider lady said still holding the Himara.

The Himara Bites the spider lady and says "a genie is at the end a he calls him self..." The Himara started to say quickly until the spider lady hit the Himara with its staff

"Shhh!"

"Sure we'll kill the genie"

"I don't care what happens to you but I do not think you and your girl-friend should be interfering" said the spider lady.

Max and Monica both blushed a little "she's not my girlfriend" said max and Monica at the same time only Monica said ' he's not my boyfriend'.

"right right right righ' righ' right" said the Himara and then tried to wink but couldn't since it only had 1 eye so instead it said "wink" max and Monica were still blushing.

"Fine!" said the spider lady "but be warned; the dark genie is a powerful creature he has many tricks in that evil mind of his. You can never be too careful around him.

"Wait did you say the dark genie is at the end of the Zelmite mines?" said Monica.

"Yeah why?" the spider lady asked.

"We need to go there anyway so we could destroy him when we get there" said Max looking at Monica.

"Well then off you go" said the Himara smiling or so it seemed you can't really tell the Himara always looked as if it was smiling.

"One question, do all monsters talk?" Monica questioned.

"No just the ones that were turned from humans to monsters like us although..." the spider lady used a spell to shut the Himara up; she performed the spell looking down as if she lost all her patience.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut! Well now you know we got turned from humans to monsters by the dark genie" she explained looking down remembering that horrible day.

FLASH BACK

"Quick use that goopy thing that you keep in your pocket and get him down here!" The woman cried.

"I'm trying! But he keeps having kids! Which I think it's completely weird I mean isn't he supposed to be a guy genie!" the man screamed. "And either way how the heck could he have kids so fast" he continued still screaming.

The woman looked at him disbelievingly "Will you focus!" she said still screaming.

The dark genie laughed in amusement and then turned to look at the person beneath him "you amuse me" he turned around and faced the woman who was clearly terrified "hmm you know what since you two are so funny ill let you live" said the dark genie with a sinister smile " but with a little twist, you could call it a curse" he then flied upwards and shoots a small green laser at the man and smoke covered him.

Then shoot a purple laser towards the woman and smoke covered her as well "I'll make you more... interesting" said the dark genie and then laughed evilly.

The Himara walked out of the smoke and noticed that he was a monster.

"Does this mean I'm going to have children without a mother?" he said with a traumatized voice "I'm not ready for that."

The dark genie laughed once more "you amuse me" starts thinking "wait what?" the dark genie said now paying attention to what he said

The spider lady walked out and screamed noticing what she had become

END OF FLASHBACK

"And then the genie spared us and let us leave" said the spider lady looking down remembering how beautiful she was "I used to be beautiful" said the spider lady with a tear falling down her face

The Himara took a science tube catching the tear falling from the lady spider's face "you know how much this is worth" the Himara said holding it up "here use this and sell it when possible" the Himara said looking at the bottle confidently

Max took the science tube and looked at it "…"

"Use the money to buy your girl a nice gift" the Himara whispered in Max's ear.

Max turned to the Himara "She's not my girl" he whispered back

Monica suspiciously looked at them wondering what they were talking about.

They continued there quest, as they walked by they kept hearing some steps behind them but every time they checked nothing was there

"Ow!" said a mysterious voice; though you could hardly hear the voice "would you stop stepping on my foot!"

"Well SORRY for trying to walk with three legs why don't you try!" said another voice extending the o on the word sorry.

"that's what's been following us around" said Max looking at Monica "lets go see what it is." Max said this while walking towards the voices.

"Just in case we should prepare to fight" said Monica while catching up to Max.

"I have eight legs and you don't see me complaining!" said the first voice

"_Big_ whoop, you can balance with eight I have two on the sides and one sticking out of my…" after that you could hear a thump.

Max and Monica saw a big rock and a big figure was behind the rock.

"Ow!" said the second voice complaining; though it sounded like it was holding back a few tears. "You did that on purpose!"

"No I did this on purpose" there was a small stomp

"OW" said the second voice "oh yeah well-"

"Huh?" said Max and Monica as soon as they saw what was making all that noise.

There was a Himara and a spider lady choking each other (it was something funny too see as they swung side to side trying to win) then they realized what was standing next to them. "Hello" said the Himara in a comical yet casual tone "just having fun."

Max and Monica prepared to fight.

"WAIT!" said the spider lady letting go of its grip and putting it in front of its body shaking "What you don't remember us?" said the spider lady a little offended "we are your…" said the spider lady while it took the Himara and put one friendly arm around it while shaked her hands in an 'jazz hands' kind of way' "your monster friends!".

Max and Monica put down there weapons. "Oh" said max

"Wait a minute what are you doing following us?" questioned Monica

"Well it's just… we want to help" said the spider lady.

"Yeah" said the Himara looking at Max and Monica hopefully

Max and Monica looked at each other

"Sure" they both said.

"But we will need you to wear something so we could tell its you" said Monica

Max started to think "aha! I got it" he said searching his bag "Here, wear this" max said while handing them a brown ruff cloth.

"It's not really my style, do you have something pink?" said the spider lady

"Seriously?" said the Himara hitting the spider lady with the coat "just put it on"

"By the way what's your name?"

The spider lady instantly smiled "me; well I'm am the most powerful thing in the world me the one who holds great power me who-" the spider lady got cut off by the Himara

"It's Linda" said the Himara a little annoyed "do you have to give that speech every time they ask you your name?"

"Umm… YES!" said the spider lady as if it was obvious.

Monica giggled at there argument while Max watched as if it was his favorite show.

"My name is Hideaki" said the Himara.

"And that's why I need to give the speech; I have an un-cool name like LINDA and you have a cool Japanese name like Hideaki" said the spider lady a little whiny, and it said Linda with a mocking tone.

"Names are names so lets forget about it" said Monica.

"We better get going" said Max while gesturing to follow him and Monica (he was talking to Linda and Hideaki)

END OF CHAPTER

What do you think? There you go edited version. This time (According to my computer) no grammar errors.


	2. Chapter 2: betrayal

Max, Monica, Hideaki and Linda were now heading to the end of the mine to defeat the Dark Genie.

"So are we any closer Max?" said Monica while slowing down to get next to Max as he looked at the map and turned it

"You guys are getting annoying." Hideaki said.

"What?" Max asked.

"You know what I mean; you guys don't need to keep reminding people about your relationship." Hideaki said.

"She meant our destination" said Linda "and leave them alone. They are a young couple in love, you don't have to mock them for It." she was cut off

"We are just friends" they both said together a little annoyed.

"Ok then" Hideaki said a little offended.

"Well actually we aren't that... oh." said Max noticing something."Looks like we missed the entrance to the Dark Genies lair." Max said ashamed of him self.

"No worries, we can just…"

"Ah!" a little girl's scream was heard from a distance "stay away from me!"

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Let's check it out" said Monica already starting to run towards the voice.

"Right!" They all soon followed her.

When they got there they saw a little girl surrounded by a bunch of monsters. The little girl was wearing a dark dress, but it looked to be a little ripped and it didn't look like the kind of dress someone would wear around in some party; no. it had some sort of witch like features.

"Help!" the girl said.

They all prepared to fight.

Max ran towards one of the dragons (all of the monsters were dragons) and when he got really close.

BAM!

The dragon without looking punched Max in the face and sent max flying. He could hardly see, since the punch was so hard. Monica quickly ran over to Max (who had fallen on his back) and sat next to him and started doing healing magic on him.

"You go on and fight ill heal him with my magic, it heals faster." said Linda while moving her staff around (probably casting a spell)

"Ok" said Monica and started to run of then she noticed blood coming down from Max's mouth and nose.

While this happened Hideaki started talking to the dragon

"And you know something I'm helping so I can trick them" said Hideaki "and shh come closer" the dragon did and…

Splat!

Hideaki spit a very sticky snotty goop at the dragon and the dragon couldn't move.

"Ugh! You tricked me! You'll pay!" said the dragon as Hideaki moved back

"Yeah yeah" said Hideaki "take this!" Hideaki jumped his flower started spinning really fast and his 3 legs started spinning as well and with that, he hit the dragon knocking him to the ground and knocking him out "that's what you get when you mess with my friends and with me!" (You could almost hear the inspiring music; and almost see the flag behind him).

When that was over another dragon ran towards him and he screamed like little girl and jumped high spitting a purple gas from his mouth, which was either poison or sleeping gas.

"Cool!" said Hideaki "new ability!"

Another dragon came close to him and when he turned around

Wham!

The dragon was hit by a wrench it went down but then it got stabbed.

"Ah!" the little girl screamed "a spider help!"

"I'm not bad" said Linda trying to examine her to see if she had any wounds "Ow! You ingrate!" said the spider lady as she rubbed the spot where she was kicked.

"Linda let _us_ help her." Monica said while pointing at her and Max.

"Ok!"

As they ran towards them, the little girl ran towards Max and Monica and hugged Monica's leg

"Be careful" the little girl said "they're monsters!" she said pointing at Linda.

"They are, but they're friendly monsters no need to worry."

"Really?" said the little girl "ok then" she said a little scared.

"What's your name?" Monica asked

"Molly" she said she looked down and you could see her grin bellow that blonde hair that was covering her face.

"Ok then"

"Monica, we can't take her to the dark genie it's to dangerous." Max said.

"Oh yeah…" she said not knowing what to do

"The dark genie? Oh well I need to go to him so can I please go with you" The little girl said this as she got down on her knees "please!"

"But it's too dangerous" said Hideaki looking at the little girl.

"Well actually you know how I stay in the back so I don't get hurt?" said Linda (since her attacks are magical and need to have a distance) "maybe she can be next to me and if something got close I'll protect her." said Linda.

Max and Monica looked at each other "umm I guess?" said Max.

"Yeah!" she said; and you could hear her mutter something to herself.

With that they went on and as they started Max suddenly stopped "Wait" he said stopping everyone.

"What?" every one asked

"It's this way." Max said.

You could hear a small muttering. It sounded a bit like "oh well I guess this wouldn't happen if you would shut up and not bug about…" you get the idea.

They all walked back to the right way. Then they stopped and looked at Max who was studying the map.

"I don't get it." said Max looking at the map "the map says the dark genie lair should be right here and…" Max started before he was choked

"You stupid idiot! You made us go in a whole circle! You don't think my legs are killing me! I have more pain than you its hard to walk with…" said Hideaki after he was punched in the face by…

"Monica why the hell did you punch me?" he said holding back tears of pain.

"You were choking him he was turning red!" said Monica looking at Max who was holding his neck.

"Could you… focus!" said Molly screaming really loud everybody stopped arguing and looked at Molly who had a fancy looking face "thank you" she said really low this time you could hardly hear her.

"Um… so yeah could anyone else take a look at the map and help me?" said Max awkwardly.

"Gimme" Monica said, as she took the map and looked at it with the same confused look Max had. "Max is right. It says it should be here" she passed the map around so everyone could see.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh I know maybe there's something a switch or…" Right then a big pack of monsters appeared: there was a dragon, a golem, a smiling fairy and a new monster, all you could see was the mask he was holding; it was a masked tribesman.

"Boy was I off" said Molly looking at everyone

The mask tribes man ran towards Hideaki "AH!"

The tribesman knocked Hideaki down with his shield. Then the tribes man opened his mouth to bite Hideaki, but it was shot by Max. The tribes man let go of the shield and held where he was shot with one hand and ran towards max to attack him.

"I hate…" the tribes man began to say but stopped and punched Max. Max quickly recovered and attacked him back with his wrench, then the tribesman jumped and when it was about to attack he looked at the smiling fairy, then the smiling fairy jumped towards max and prepared his knife, then Max felt something punch his back that pushed him towards the knife the smiling fairy was holding. Just when Max was going to go through the knife it burst into flames. Max looked back to see both who had punched him and who saved him, the golem who attacked Max and Monica who saved him were fighting; the golem punched her, she reacted quickly and dodged the punch then Max ran over there to attack the golem Max jumped so did Monica then they both attacked the golem at the same time and the golem fell and shattered in pieces of dirt. The tribes man attacked Max and when he looked the tribes man froze in mid air, it wasn't breathing it wasn't moving and it wasn't falling.

"Um, What…?" Max started to say

"Wasn't me" Monica said looking at Max.

"You two aren't the only fighters you know" said Linda waving her staff

"Stop attacking me and die already" Hideaki said to the last monster the fairy helper.

"Will you… uh?" said Molly looking at Max and Monica and then at Hideaki.

Max, Monica and Linda went to kill it although Hideaki killed the monster before they got there. The ground then started shaking.

"Earth quake!" said Hideaki as he jumped to the ground covering his head.

Then a door came out of the ground and stayed there.

"Look I guess this is where we can find the dark genie." said Molly suspiciously nervous.

"Don't be nervous little girl I'll protect you" said Linda looking at her.

"Yeah we won't let him touch you." said Max.

"Well, here we go" said Hideaki confidently.

As they entered the room it was glowing yellow well the stones were.

"Look Zelmite!" said Max a bit excited.

"So now all we have to do is…" Monica started to say but was interrupted by a deep laugh.

"Hahahah. So you've made it all the way here." the voice said darkly.

"Who are you" Max asked looking when he looked around he noticed that Monica prepared for battle, Hideaki was pale and so was Linda: but the strangest thing was the evil grin Molly had.

"Come out you coward!" Monica yelled.

"Why of course" said the voice "and to answer his question I am the dark genie."

The dark genie said stepping out of the shadows.

Molly just grinned and stepped forward. "How did I do?" said Molly grinning looking first at the crew then at the dark genie "good right?"

"Good doesn't justify your work… more like splendid." said the dark genie at Molly.

"What?" max and Monica both said confused.

"Do I need to spell it out?" said Molly looking at them with a grin "will this help?" she whistled and a witch like broom came over and picked her up.

"Oh my god you are a… girl" Hideaki said looking at her surprised

"What ever" she said mad at what he said.

The dark genie laughed but then stopped immediately "You; you're the guys I turned into monsters." said the dark genie pointing at the monster.

"Yeah, Why? You want to kill us now?" Linda said clearly angry and a little bit scared

"No… that's what she's here for." said the dark genie pointing at Molly

"But why did you send her to take us to you? I mean we could've gotten here without your help" asked Max

"It wasn't our plan from the start but you Max, guiding the team made the mistake so we had to jump in." said Molly looking at Max.

"But…" Monica said.

"Oh shut up!" said Molly raising her hand; her hand glowed yellow and it shot a glowing yellow ball at Monica; she quickly reacted to the attack and dodged it. Everyone readied to fight her. First Molly flew down and hit Hideaki with her broom.

"Ow!" Hideaki complained rubbing his face he then spitted the purple gas he had just learn to do. "There you…"

"Amateur" said Molly grinning at the fact that it didn't work.

Max jumped to attack Molly but she flew higher Monica then jumped and tried to hit her but failed as she flew higher, then Molly waved her hand to cast a spell but stopped and didn't do anything she just flew there not doing anything

"Huh?" said Monica confused "Linda?" she said looking at Linda who could do that

"Not me this time" she said and the whole crew was shocked knowing this.

"It was me you idiots" the dark genie said looking at them

"Why, you want to play another game?" said Hideaki mad

"You know me like a book" said the dark genie grinning

"I wonder how hard would it be for you to come back to the future if I was to send you back in time?" said the dark genie."Will everyone try to kill you? Well let's find out".

At hearing this, everyone froze with fear. "You don't… want to… you… wouldn't…" Max said nervously

"I would and I want to." said the dark genie evilly

"No!" said Monica running to the dark genie and trying to hurt him but…

"See you in the past!" the dark genie snapped his fingers and the crew glowed yellow, and they looked around to figure out what was going to happen. Then they slowly started seeing two things a town and the dark genie (when this happened they were slowly fading) as seconds past their vision of the dark genie faded and the vision of the town got better. They then didn't see the genie anymore.

"Are we…?" said Max looking at Monica nervously.

"I don't know…" said Monica "and I don't want to know."

"Well I can answer that we are look at that" she pointed at the sign it said a time and place and year "I guess we are stuck on the past".

A/N: It's been edited. No Grammar errors according to my computer.


	3. Chapter 3 learning about the Atla seals

Stuck on the past

Chapter 3: learning about the red seal

Disclaimer: I do not own dark cloud 2

A/N: A)in this story the whole "Atlamilia's getting destroyed didn't happen

B)I'm sorry for it taking long to download chapter 2 it's just that (I feel rally stupid and ashamed about this) I didn't know how to upload and well… yeah… enjoy

* * *

Max, Monica Hideaki and Linda were wondering around exploring the new time.

"you said you have traveled back in time why are you so confused?" said hideaki " it shouldn't be so hard to guide the way for you two."

"well we have never traveled here or this far" said max looking around.

"time travelers?" a voice said

"uh-oh" said Linda slowly turning around

"master why's that spider thing with those humans?"

"those "humans" probably AREN'T humans." said the girls master.

"we are TOO humans!" said Monica offended

"then I bet you're being attacked by these monsters" said the boy

"no" said Max stepping forward

"master I'm confused." the girl with cat like features said.

"master?" questioned hideaki "your…?"

The boy ran towards hideaki and attacked him hideaki quickly jumped back dodging the attack. Max Linda and Monica prepared to fight

"Hey! We might be on the same side you don't have to go…" started Hideaki

"shut up!" said the boy

"he's right master you don't know if…" started to say the cat girl

"Xiao there's no way a monster would be on our side." said the boy a little annoyed and preparing to attack again.

"well funny story…" Linda started to say but was interrupted when the boy hit her with his sword

"OW!" Linda said healing herself "you know how rude it is to interrupt someone while they are talk…" she was interrupted

"Shut up!" said the boy.

Max and Monica ran forward prepared to fight; Max attacked the boy but he quickly dodged the attack and countered but Monica attacked and slashed at him

"so are you a nice monster?" Xiao asked Linda and Hideaki

" yes but your master doesn't seem to be a nice person" Hideaki answered looking at the fight as if it wasn't anything.

"he's nice he just has trust issues" Xiao said calmly "and his name is Toan

Toan hit Max and Max held his arm where it was hit he then quickly recovered and prepared his Laser gun and pointed it at Toan; Toan was distracted by the laser gun and was attacked by Monica in the arm.

"we can se that he has trust issues" said Linda pointing at Toan.

Toan jumped high and hit the ground making it shake a little, Max and Monica fell to the ground and Toan ran towards Monica and attacked her; Monica was oblivious of this fact; Max attacked Toan before he could hurt Monica.

"we should probably tell them to stop fighting" said Hideaki looking at Xiao

Toan recovered and…

"Hey! Stop fighting!" said Hideaki

Attacked Max, Monica stood up jumped and attacked Toan but Toan dodged the attack

"STOP!" said Xiao

"I got this" said Hideaki and spit the biggest stickiest snottiest snot he has ever done at Max, Monica and Toan they were completely paralyzed and couldn't Move "thank you" he said calmly

"ugh I can't move" said Toan.

"well that's what you get for not trusting us" said Linda "we are on the same side"

"Good, now can you umm" said Monica disgusted.

"well. who has soap?" said Hideaki with a casual tone

A while passed and they were already of the gooey stuff and were now straightening things up.

"so I'm trying to defeat the Dark genie and restore our lost cities" said Toan looking at Monica and only Monica even when they were all talking.

"umm okay" said Monica feeling awkward at the way Toan was staring at her.

"wait the dark genie?" said Max

"…" Toan didn't respond

"HELLO!" said Max waving his hand at Toan

"huh?… umm yeah…the dark genie." said Toan blushing

"Master? Why you red?" said Xiao

Max looked at Toan to see if this was true it was. Monica saved Toan from the embarrassment and said: " … wait the dark genie he was here on this time too?"

Toan saw the opportunity to escape the question and said: "on this time too?"

"well we come from the future he was the one that got us on this time." said Max.

"oh." Toan said.

Max then realized two things "wait a minute…" he realized that if the dark genie was still on his time then it means that Toan failed his mission and "Maybe if we help you defeat the dark genie now the whole us getting transported to this time wont happen"

"its worth a try" said Monica.

"but defeating the dark genie isn't our only goal" Said Xiao

"well maybe we could help you get the towns back I mean we've done it before" Said Monica.

Toan realized something around Monica's wrist, it was a blue Stone, the blue Atlamilia "how'd you get that?" Said Toan pointing at the blue stone.

"huh? Oh this this is…" Monica started to say but was interrupted by Toan

"an Atlamilia, I have one like that see?" said Toan pointing at his wrist.

"you know I'm beginning to feel third wheelish" Hideaki told Linda annoyed "you?"

"yep" said Linda

"You're right" said Monica.

"why'd you pointed it out?" Said Max ( they weren't talking to Linda and Hideaki They were still talking about the Atlamilia).

"I mean why do you have it?" Asked Toan.

"wasn't there suppose to be only one in existence?" Asked Xiao

"well either way you are wrong. first if there Was only one you have to think that we come from the future and that there is surely one there, and second there are three Atlamilia's: red which is the one Max has, Blue the one we have and yellow the one that used to be wielded by emperor gri… err… I mean Sirus.

"Oh" said both Toan and Xiao "it's getting kinda dark we should start setting up tents" said Toan.

"wait do we even have enough tents?" asked Hideaki

"well we have on that's really big we should all be able to fit in that tent" said Toan .

"Ok then we should probably start putting the tents up" said Xiao

"hey umm have you restored any part of this town yet?" asked Max.

"yeah why?" said Toan while putting his backpack down.

"well we weren't prepared to go back in time." said Max.

"and…?" said Toan.

"we need clothing" said Max.

"oh well we haven't restored the store yet." said Xiao.

They forgot about it for a while and started putting up the tent. Hideaki, Toan and Max were setting up the tent while Monica, Xiao and Linda went on to get fire wood.

"Monica?" said Xiao.

"yes?" asked Monica

"what's fire wood?" asked Xiao.

"fire wood is wood that we have to find so we can make fire" said Monica

"why do we need fire?" said Xiao

"well we need fire to be able to see at night…" Monica was going to continue but was interrupted by Linda.

"Food" said Linda

"right food" said Monica

"no, I mean food" Linda said pointing at a tree that had an apple.

"no that's a poison apple" said Monica stopping Linda.

"question what are we supposed to eat? I mean I'm really hungry" said Linda.

"we got food in the bag" said Xiao.

"ok" said Linda "… wait do you mean it literarily? Or just…

"literarily." said Xiao

They got all the firewood and returned to camp, when they got there they saw Hideaki tied up in a bunch of ropes hanging there like a puppet.

"uh…" Monica, Linda and Xiao stared at Hideaki.

"note: never pull a suspicious looking rope when you have another rope OR the same Rope around your ankle and when they SPECIFICLY told you NOT to pull a suspicious looking rope when you have another rope OR the same Rope around your ankle" said Hideaki.

"umm okay" said Monica, Linda just shook her head and went to help him while Xiao giggled.

they all finished putting up the tents and prepared for bed and went to sleep. Monica woke up in the middle of the night and walked to the nearby river, she stopped and took out a picture out of her pocket, a picture of her father. Max was woken up when Monica left and decided to see what was wrong.

"you miss him don't you" said Max.

Monica didn't respond she just kept looking at the river. Max walked and sat next to her.

"you know if you want to talk about it, I'm here" said Max

"…" she stayed quiet for a while but she managed to say "thanks but I'm okay " she then hugged max, he didn't know what to do so he just hugged her back. When they pulled back to be able to see each other they didn't expect that their eyes would be so close to each other. They stayed looking at each other for a while.

"um… we should go back to sleep" Max suggested.

"um right" said Monica, Max helped her up and they walked back to the tent.

They both fell asleep very quickly.

MORNING

"hey wake up" said Toan softly trying to wake up Monica. Monica was startled and woke up really fast "do you always sleep this much?".

"huh?… um no its… what time… what time is it?" said Monica; in the pauses she yawned.

"12:30" said Toan. When Monica heard this she jumped up.

"What!?" said Monica.

"you over slept"

"no way!" she said with a sarcastic tone "I never over sleep!" she stood up and ran out of the tent.

"well you still haven't" said Toan when she was gone.

When she got out she noticed everyone was outside yawning.

"shouldn't you be up already I mean…" she said but was cut off by Max

"he tricked all… all of us into… into thinking we… over slept" said Max.

"what!?" yelled Monica "umm… Max can I borrow your hammer?" she said touching the hammer.

"what for?"

"nothing. I just need to get rid of a nasty bug"

Max thought for a moment, he knew that she was talking about Toan "'k" he said casually.

"thank you" she went inside and you could hear: screams "oh hi… OW! why'd you… Ow hey… what you gonna… ah! No don't… ow" in the pauses you could hear a loud bam "don't you… AH!… huh why's your hand glowing re… AH! It burns" than Toan ran out of the tent with his butt on fire and running towards the river.

" here you go" she said nicely.

"um… thanks" said Max

"you know I would normally hurt…. Hurt anyone who laid a finger on master… but he deserved that" said Xiao

"why do you think he tricked all of us?" questioned Max "I mean he couldn't have woken all of us just for the fun of it" said Max.

When Toan came back he was walking very slowly "the reason I woke you is because we…" he said as he sat down "…ow… is because we need to enter the cave, and you took a bit to long to wake".

"but you didn't have to trick us you could of woken us up by just saying wake up or… ooh by saying there's pie" said Hideaki, everyone ignored the pie thing .

"I thought so but you wouldn't wake the nice way. Hey feel lucky at least I didn't pour water on you." he said.

"I wish I would feel that lucky" said Xiao squeezing her shirt, as she did this water poured from the shirt.

"yeah sorry about that" he apologized.

"why were you in such a hurry to get in that cave?" asked Max.

"because, I really want to hurry and restore my town" he answered

"so where is this cave?" asked Hideaki.

"well around that corner" he said.

"okay then let's go" said Xiao.

"wait, the tent" said Monica.

"right" said Toan and they all helped to tear the tent up and putting it in the bag.

"anyone else hungry" asked Hideaki.

Toan got the food and started eating, Xiao ate fish and everyone else just ate bread. When they were finished eating they entered the cave, Toan had already past through here so there were no monsters and they past through there quickly. When they reached to where Toan hadn't reached they saw a sign it read "warning: red seal further in".

"red seal? What's that?" asked Xiao.

"I don't know" replied Toan. Toan looked to Monica she shrugged.

"maybe it's a very strong monster?" said Hideaki.

"maybe" said Max "either way keep your guard up".

When they past the sign Max started feeling a little dizzy he didn't say anything; but Monica saw this and decided to ask what was wrong (none else was aware of this small question.

"nothing I just feel a little dizzy" said Max.

"well if you can't do this just let us know" said Monica.

"right" said Max.

As they proceeded Max noticed a very small sign that read "red seal point". nobody else saw this sign so he didn't say anything. They kept walking and max got dizzier and dizzier until he fainted.

"Max!" said Monica worried as she walked over to him, the others followed.

"what's wrong?" asked Xiao.

"I don't know" said Monica.

"well what do we do? should we head back?" asked Hideaki.

"no I don't think we should. maybe he…" Linda started to say but couldn't come up with anything to say.

"can't you do some healing magic on him or something?" said Toan; Linda did as she was told but nothing happened

"maybe he didn't eat enough?" said Hideaki.

"that's not it" said Monica

"well since we don't know what is wrong with him maybe we should just go on and then help him, maybe he just fainted and he might come back to consciousness" said Toan.

"well I guess" said Monica she got lower and put one of Maxes arm around her shoulder so he would be able to come with them and Linda did this too.

They kept going and then they encountered a pack of skeleton soldiers.

"looks like they don't know how to read a sign" said one of the skeleton soldiers.

"why do you say that?" another one said.

"well one of them has that red stone thing and he's knocked out" said the first skeleton monster.

"great we could use this for our advantage" another said.

"do all monsters talk?" asked Toan.

"only the smart ones" said Hideaki.

"hey boss why is that…" one of them started to say but when he looked his boss wasn't there "boss?".

The "boss" was running towards Max with his knife ready to stab. Monica saw this and quickly (but gently) on the floor and attacked the skeleton soldier quickly, the skeleton soldier used his shield to defend himself and stabbed Monica; her eyes widened in pain but quickly recovered she stepped back to get away of the knife. Toan was mad that the soldier stabbed Monica and slashed stabbed and did pretty much anything he could to hurt the skeleton soldier but Toan realized why this skeleton soldier was their boss every. attack done by Toan was defended and countered. Soon all the skeleton soldiers (seven) went in to help their boss. Xiao stepped back and took out her sling shot and stood in front of Max. Hideaki ran towards the boss to help Toan (who is loosing the fight) but the boss stabbed Toan, quickly took the knife off of Toan and slashed at Hideaki. Hideaki was soon defeated and fell to the ground. Monica quickly defeated most of them, Linda and Xiao were also defeated quickly when three skeleton soldiers sneaked up on them from behind. Toan who was about to be defeated was saved by Monica, sort of, Toan was about to be stabbed by the skeleton soldier and didn't have anything to defend himself with since his sword was taken away when the boss took the sword away from him by hitting it really hard. But luckily Monica attacked it before it was able to stab him she helped him get up and he grabbed his sword. they looked around and noticed all their friends have been defeated. There were only four enemies remaining including the boss (Monica defeated most of the enemies). Toan ran towards the boss and what seemed to be his assistant, while Monica just went for the other two skeleton soldiers. Toan first fought the assistant, Toan jumped high and slashed down trying to hurt his enemy but the bosses* assistant moved out of the way in the last second and stabbed Toan in the back Toan quickly recovered and waved his sword around hurting the assistant. The skeleton soldier fighting Toan (the leader of the pack) quickly attacked Toan, it waved his sword madly towards Toan; Toan however didn't get hurt (since the leader was to mad at Toan, it didn't bother to think when he attacked) Toan used this advantage of anger and decided to use it.

"why are you mad at me for?" he said jumping back "it's not my fault your friend was to weak to defend himself" The skeleton soldier twitched with anger "its true he didn't think... I mean IT didn't think how and whe…" he was interrupted when he had to dodge one of the skeleton soldiers attack. Monica was already done with the other two skeleton soldier and stood next to Toan.

"you know I think we can make a little trade here" the remaining skeleton soldier said he had a weird accent sort of like the firbits' accent "if you let me here ali… err… what ever it is I am now, I would tell you what is wrong with yer little friend over there and how to umm "cure it"" he said pointing at Max.

"Why? I mean it's probably just something you could guess easily" said Toan.

"no. actually you see the red stone around his neck the Atlamilia is it?" he said. Monica was gonna answer his question but the skeleton soldier continued "don't care. You see there's this little thing call an Atla seal. Monsters; SMART monsters were aware of the people who caused trouble here thinking we were all evil specially the ones with that little red stone ye got there" he said Monica was gonna complain but… "don't care. So they created something called an Atla seal. you see those Atla things they hold different powers which I know nothing about…" and again Monica… "why little girl you have a big mouth can't ye shut up for just one little second?" he said Monica was gonna answer but… "DON'T CARE! Anyways, so those monsters figured it out and they used what they know to create a same stone well only bigger not allowing those people with those stones to enter without fainting" as he finished he looked at Monica expecting something.

"what?" she said feeling awkward.

"well is that big mouth gonna say anything" the skeleton soldier said.

"well yeah you didn't tell us how to cure him" she said.

"right, you need to find that stone and stab it with a sword" he said Monica raised her finger and he rose his voice to over power hers " HOWEVER! It will go away temporarily so its stab and run away like a crazy little girls running towards an ice cream…".

"we get it" said Toan.

"well then. Bye" he said and ran quickly.

Toan and Monica looked at him with a smile to laugh but not quite.

"umm that was strange" said Toan.

"so how are we gonna carry all three of them to the red Atla seal

"well i have reviving powder enough for three" said Toan

"well. use it" said Monica.

* * *

well um its not that good not that bad right? well chapter three is here Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4 The 4 Atla seal guardians

Chapter 5: The four Atla seal guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark cloud (as if I really needed to say this).

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update I didn't have a comp.

Stuck on the past

When they revived everyone they explain to them that they have to find the red Atla Seal so Max can be conscious.

"How did you guys figure that out?" Xiao asked.

"The skeleton soldier told us" Monica answered.

"And you're going to trust him?" said Hideaki.

"Well, what else can we do?" Monica responded.

"True"

After agreeing on that they all looked for the Atla seal. They had to fight a few pesky monsters that were in the way. But after a long search they finally found the Atla seal.

"Look!" Xiao said very excited.

"Wow! It's huge!" Toan said.

The stone was just like the red Atlamilia only bigger and it had three little orbs of light circling it: one green, one blue and the last one red it; it also had some sort of barrier around it.

"Now all we have to do is…" Toan was cut off when a huge monster jumped towards them from inside the giant red stone "What the..."

They all prepared to fight, Monica was the first to attack; she jumped at the monster and stabbed the monster with her sword, the green orb was quickly surrounding the monster and Monica was blown away by the green orb. The green orb touched the Monster and the wound that was created by Monica's sword was quickly healed.

"Toan you get the Atla seal!" Monica yelled.

"Okay" Toan responded. He then quickly ran towards the Atla Seal, he leaped into the air and attempted to stab the stone, but he failed miserably as the red orb touched Toan making him get burned. This same Orb went through Toan's body and disappeared. After this Toan yelled at the top of his lungs as smoke came out of Toan's body; as this happened Toan fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile Xiao was firing rocks at the monster (a useless attack I might add since the ammo simply bounced of the furry monsters body).

Linda who hardly fought took the liberty of taking Toan and putting him in a safe distance from the battle.

Monica decided to keep a distance form the monster and think of a way to stop the orbs fromm dealing any more damage on her teammates.

While she thought Hideaki fought Linda protected and Xiao uselessly fired.

"Monica look out!" Xiao yelled.

She realized too late that she was in trouble but was saved when Linda created a barrier between the Monster and Monica. The blue Orb attacked Linda who quickly fainted.

This battle was coming to an end since already 2 teammates (not including Max) were easily defeated because of the orbs surrounding the Atla seal. Hideaki and Monica were now the only ones that could actually hurt the monster. Since Xiao noticed her attacks were useless she decided to protect the unconscious teammates.

"Hideaki spit goo at the atla seal!" Monica ordered

"What for?" Hideaki asked

"Just do it"

"All right." He did as he was told the orbs attempted to stop the goo from touching the Atla seal but they were trapped along with the goo. Monica was surprised to see what had happened to the orbs. But recovered and started to charge a fireball but was kicked by the monster. Three teammates were down and now two (basically one) were left. Hideaki spit goo at the monster to sop him from moving but the monster quickly dodged the goo and ran towards Hideaki, Hideaki was able to dodge the attack and counter by poisoning the monster which made it fall to the ground. He then spit a lot of goo at the monster to make sure he wouldn't get up so easily.

Hideaki ran towards the Atla seal and he spun the sunflower in his head at the stone. Nothing happened which made Hideaki freak out a little since he didn't know what to do. But something distracted him; it was the monster that was conscious again.

"Darn it!" he yelled as he spit more goo at the Atla seal so the orbs wont get out. Hideaki concentrated on the monster that was currently running towards him; with a quick hop he was able to get out of the way. The monster that was clearly mad at Hideaki was attacking Hideaki none stop. "Xiao, do you have any more…" he was interrupted when the monster attempted to hit Hideaki with his tail "anymore reviving powder?" he finished.

"We have a little but it isn't enough to revive anybody." She replied.

"Ugh!"

Xiao looked at the Atla seal, the monster and then at Monica's sword then she ran towards Monica.

Hideaki looked at the monster in front of him and tried to poison it again but this time the monster didn't seem to be affected by the poison and ran through the poison cloud towards Hideaki. As it was about to kick Hideaki a bright light made the monster scream in agony as the light surrounded the monster. The bright light had come from the Atla seal, but the seal now had a crack. As the monster kept yelling because of the light all three orbs were now going towards the downed teammates except they were all green now and they weren't attacking they were… healing them. Xiao who had been the one to stab the Atla seal was now running towards the orbs but stopped when all of them began to wake up. The orbs went up and disappeared into the light along with the Monster and every one of them (meaning Hideaki, Monica, Max, Toan, Xiao and Linda).

They were all now in a dark room, sort of; the room didn't have any walls and the floor was covered in water that reached their ankles. They all looked around not seeing anything. Max with a little help from Monica was finally able to stand.

"Where are we?" Max asked as he looked around confused.

"I don't know" Monica replied.

"Hideaki was fighting the Monster but when I stabbed the big red rock we were transported here" Xiao answered as she looked around to see how badly injured were her teammates. Her master had burn marks and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. She then looked at Linda she seemed to be out of breath; she was the one with the least amount of injuries. She then looked at Monica who had an extreme amount of bruises. Right when she was about to look at Hideaki she was interrupted when out of the water three figures came out of the water they all had black coats on although each were glowing different colors the same as the orbs.

"Who are you?" Toan asked

"We are the Atla Seal guardians. What do you seek" all of them spoke at the same time their voices were deep but sounded kind of the way a snake would talk.

"Umm… we just needed to get out of this cave" Linda answered.

"Is that so?" this time only the blue guardian spoke "then why did you attempt to destroy our monster?"

"He attacked us!" Monica replied.

"He attacked you only because you were going to destroy the Atla seal!" The red guardian growled.

"Because we have to get through this cave and to do that we needed the Atla seal gone!" she growled back with her hands in a fist.

"Calm down" Max said.

"You didn't need to destroy the seal you could've simply walked by!" the guardian was now glowing a fiery red.

"We HAD to because one of us has the red Atlamilia!" When Monica said this all the guardians were apparently shocked.

Then they all started to get surrounded by a dark force as they all spoke at the same time angrily "Which of you posses the red Atlamilia!"

"Him." Was Hideaki's quick response, he said this while pointing at Max. Max simply looked at him both shocked and angrily.

"You dare enter this cave!" They all said and with a quick wave of a hand Max was locked in a cage made out of dark energy.

"Max" Monica screamed then she quickly turned her attention to the guardians "Let him go!" as she said this she drew her sword and began running towards the guardians. Soon after this all of them began to prepare to fight

Monica jumped in the air and slashed at the guardian that once glowed red. The guardian simply disappeared and reappeared behind her, then his hand glowed red creating fire claws as he stabbed Monica in the back with his claws.

Toan kept attacking the blue guardian (which by the way was the only one still glowing his color) but was quite useless as the guardian kept throwing water balls at him. Toan was basically about to get killed by the guardian (because it had created a hammer made of water which was surprisingly hard) but was saved when a red beam of light evaporated the hammer. Max had been the one to save Toan with his gun. He kept shooting at the guardian which was apparently very effective.

Meanwhile Xiao Linda and Hideaki were all fighting the remaining guardian. Linda kept using poison spells on the guardian but it simply reflected the attacks. Hideaki then jumped to the air spinning the sunflower in his head and he finally was the first of the three to actually touch him and actually cause damage. But this didn't last long since the monster paralyzed Hideaki who would've fallen down like a rock if it wasn't for Linda. Xiao put her slingshot in her bag and jumped towards the guardian doing her best to cut the guardian. She kept clawing at the Monster as Hideaki jumped up and Linda prepared a poison spell and they all attacked the monster at the same time except Linda didn't poison the guardian she froze him. The guardian then shattered into a million pieces leaving a soul behind before disappearing. Just as they were about to go help Monica fight they were trapped by the water guardian.

Toan saw the opportunity to attack the guardian while he was trapping his teammates. He attacked really fast and the guardian was getting pretty tired but right when he was about fall, Toan had stopped his attacks because he was tired. The guardian raised his hand creating a water ball but it evaporated, he had forgotten about Max. He turned his attention to Max and manifested an orb of darkness but when he was about to fire it Toan had thrown holy water towards the guardian making him turn to nothing but a soul filled with light and the dark orb he had thrown at Max turned To an orb of light destroying the dark cage that was trapping him. Max quickly got up from the floor which was dry now and went towards Monica and Toan to help with the battle.

Monica was clearly loosing the battle; you could see all the burn marks the Fire guardian had caused on her and the scratch marks on her back from the fire claws attack he had done to her and to top it of she looked exhausted.

The fire guardian looked at his enemies and closed his eyes it was then that they realized they could see its face: it had the face of an alligator but the tongue of a snake and instead of being green he was red.

As he opened his eyes again Monica yelled; when Max and Toan looked at her she had a fire ball over her head and she was getting burn marks all over her body. With this she was defeated. They then looked at where the fire guardian was standing but he wasn't there. Then he appeared behind Toan and fired a fire ball at him but Toan jumped out of the way.

Max quickly picked Monica up in his arms and ran towards the last cage where Hideaki, Linda and Xiao are. He put her gently on the ground next to the cage and ran back to the battle field.

When he got back he was attacked by the fire guardian who had almost hit him with a fire ball. When he dodged the fire ball he was met with another fire ball the guardian had thrown at him. He quickly recovered from the attack and fired a blue beam from his gun. The fire guardian easily dodged all the beams fired by Max, but Toan took the opportunity and stabbed the fire guardian on the back. The Monster screamed in agony as Toan put Holy water on the wound making light appear from his hands. The fire Guardian then exploded in a rainbow of colors as he said his last words "We aren't the only Atla seal guardians in the world! And you wont get passed us without a Seal breaker." With this the Monster then disappeared but the lights kept coming; the light was so bright they had all closed their eyes, but when they opened them again they were in Toan's home town. But it had more houses now. Then a flash of light appeared next to them although Max, Monica and Toan were the only ones that could see it. After the flash of light disappeared in its place stood an old man wearing odd clothing.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"I am the fairy king." The old man replied.

"Did you do all of this?" Toan asked.

"Yes I saw you were having troubles with the guardians so I decided to help out." He answered "Hey I think you should go on with your journey."

"Right" Toan said.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Linda asked.

"Him" Monica said pointing to where the fairy king used to be standing. "Where did he go?" she said.

"I think the fighting has gotten to your head." Hideaki said

They then decided to take a look around the fully restored town and rest before going on.

A/N:

for the record the reason for me making the fairy king do what he did was out of writers laziness and cause I wanted to get out of Norune village (if that's the name, I never played the game but I have watched the Play through).

Finally chapter 4/5 is up d(^v^)b

allthough a pretty crappy chapter p(v.v)q


	5. Chapter 5: The Divine beast Dran

Chapter 6: The Divine beast: Dran

A/N:

A) You may notice I changed genre to fantasy/adventure but that's only temporary until I get the hang of writing romance.

On with the story d(^v^)b

Stuck on the past

* * *

Toan walked around the town looking for Xiao who had wondered off. When she was last seen she had said something about a fish. "What a yummy looking fish!" were her exact words.

"Where could she be?" Toan said to himself as he walked through the town. He looked around a bit until he finally found her next to the river looking inside, really concentrated. "What are you doing?" Toan asked.

"Trying to catch a fish." She said "Xiao saw a really big one master, you should of seen it."

"Well we need to go back to the cave so hurry up." He said as he walked away. After that he heard Xiao gasp in excitement, then he heard her scream and then he heard a big splash. He looked back to see what happened. He saw Xiao dripping wet as she got out of the river, Toan couldn't help but smile at the sight as she squeezed her shirt to try to get all the water out of her shirt.

Meanwhile, Hideaki and Linda had to wait outside the town just incase someone might see them and try to kill them since they were monsters (or at least looked like monsters).

"This is boring!" Hideaki whined stomping his feet on the ground like a little kid.

"Quit your whining!" said Linda looking herself on a mirror.

"Well I'm sorry for being bored!" he yelled,

"Well what do you want me to do about it!" she yelled back "and stop yelling!"

"I'm not the only one yelling you know!"

"Well who…!" she noticed she was yelling "oh… okay. If I stop yelling will YOU stop?"

"Both of you just" Monica said calmly "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"…" they were both quiet now "sorry" they both said quietly.

"We should really get back to the cave" Toan said.

"Right" Max said "but what if we run into another Atla seal?"

"Yeah, after all we hardly made it through the last one." Monica said.

"Hmm, well we can't really do anything." Toan replied.

"Well, we need a plan." Monica said

"Yes; any ideas?" asked Toan, he sounded as if he was challenging her.

Monica was silent, clearly

annoyed that he was right.

"Okay then lets get going" Toan said.

They headed to the divine beast cave. Again like before they were able to get through quickly. They got to the point where the Atla seal was but the sign that used to say "Warning: Atla seal ahead" didn't say anything anymore. They simply walked passed the empty sign, they were concerned about Max at first but nothing happened.

"Look!" Monica whispered pointing at a monster "that's the skeleton soldier that helped us with the seal."

The skeleton soldier stopped walking and his head turned completely around to look at the children, "Oh, I see my advice worked." He said before he ran off quickly. After that nothing interesting happened. It was actually really…

"BORING!" Hideaki yelled.

"Well would you rather be fighting for your life?" Toan asked.

"Well, actually yes" Hideaki responded. Every one just ignored the last comment.

They kept going until they found themselves on front of a door. It_ had a horn shaped key hole._

They looked at the keyhole for a while until Monica finally said/whined "Ugh, another pain."

"Wow it has the same shape as what Xiao found in the huge fan thing" Xiao said.

"What DID you find?" Linda said.

"This." Xiao responded as she took out a key the the top of the key (where you hold it) looked like any other golden key but everything else was shaped like a horn that just happen to be shaped just like the keyhole in the door.

"Hmm," said Monica "I wonder if that's what I think it is." She said as she reached for the key.

Xiao happily gave it to her and watched as Monica took the key and tried to fit it into keyhole which fit perfectly. They walked inside to find a wide area that had glowing crystals hanging from the ceiling and walls. They kept walking until something came flying in. It was a big monster with white fur and wings.

"What's…?" Xiao started to say when she heard someone else talking.

"That's the divine beast Dran, he isn't evil;" Said the fairy king they've seen not long ago "he…" Simba started but was interrupted when Dran spit something that looked like a fire ball. "He must be being manipulated by the dark genie," he continued "then there's only one choice, you must fight him. Use your power to break the spell."

With that Simba disappeared. Everyone prepared to fight. Monica fired her ice magic hitting Dran and causing him to freeze and fall to the ground with that everyone (except Linda and Xiao) charged at Dran who unfroze quickly and jumped up into the air causing dirt to fall all over Max, Monica, Toan and Hideaki. They were now stuck in the ground but they were all able to get off the ground pretty quickly. As soon as they got off the ground they were burned by one of Dran's fireballs. Again they were all able to recover quickly and began attacking Dran again. This time Dran was moving to quickly to be hit by Monica's Magic. Dran Tackled Monica who was able to jump out of the way at the last moment and counter with a fire ball. Dran didn't seem to be affected by her fireball because he kept on flying; Max ran towards Dran (who was flying low) and jumped to try to get on top of Dran but the beast stop, turned around, spit a fireball at Max and flew upwards all in a blink of an eye. Linda healed Max and was about to put out the fire but was burned by one of Dran's fireball; with this she fell to the ground. Max took out his gun and fired bullets at Dran; Dran was hit by one of the bullets and fell to the ground. Max, Monica, Toan and Hideaki ran towards Dran. Toan leaped to the air and slashed Dran with his sword while Max attacked him none stop. Hideaki was spitting goo at Dran to (unsuccessfully) keep him from moving but Dran kicked Hideaki in the face and jumped into the air sending all of them flying.

When Hideaki hit the ground, he muttered something that sounded like "I'll sue your…" or something like that (he fainted after that).

Meanwhile Max, Monica and Toan were able to land on their feet. Xiao kept firing her rocks at Dran which was surprisingly helpful because every three hits from Xiao's slingshot made Dran fall to the ground allowing Max, Monica and Toan to attack Dran.

"I don't think its working, "Toan started "We have been fighting him for quite sometime but he keeps fighting us"

"Don't worry he's getting tired, the spell will be broken soon enough" Monica explained.

She was right; after a while of fighting, Dran layed down clearly exhausted

"Mm…" Dran moaned "What has happened to me? And who are you…?"

"You were being manipulated by the Dark genie." Toan explained.

"What! I was being manipulated?" He nearly yelled "I. Dran. The god of beast's what an embarrassment. Sorry about that."

Toan explained (which didn't take long) what was going on in the world.

"Hmm… I see… so that's what's been happening in the world."

"Simba calls it the Dark Genie" Toan said

"The Dark Genie? that's what the old man… the fairy king called it?" Dran questioned.

Toan nodded.

"If that's the case then we might be in trouble. I've heard that name before." Dran said. "Long ago" He continued "a monster called "Black Demon" appeared in east Terra. The creature caused massacres after massacre, and almost brought the world to an end. Neither the most gallant knights nor most powerful of sorcerers could stand before the horror of the creature, much less harm it. Its power seemed as vast as the limitless power of the people started to call it the "Dark Genie". It wiped out nearly all of the known kingdoms of the world. Ultimately. Only a few people survived on earth. Then when all seemed lost, a tribe called the "Moon people" created an enormous urn that could seal tremendous magic power and trapped the dark genie inside. The world recovered and peace was restored. The world was saved by the Moon people and their mastery of the magic arts." Dran stood up "That's about all I know if you want to go after the dark genie you'd better have the moon people on your side."

"Where do they live?" Monica asked.

"I hear that the moon people live quietly, deep in the woods in a place located beyond the Matataki village. The Matataki village is just south of the Norune village; why not go there first?"

"Okay" Toan said "Max, Monica take this and use it on Hideaki and Linda." He handed them resurrection powder.

"Those monsters are your friends!" Dran said shocked.

"They used to be humans, but were turned into monsters by the Dark Genie" Xiao explained.

"Hmm… I suggest you keep those friends of yours a secret from the moon people. They might not trust you if they see those monsters" Dran warned.

"My head hurts" Hideaki whined.

"Mine too." Linda said.

"Oh well I can use some fresh air for a change all of you: hop on my back, I'll give you a lift outside." Said Dran. They all followed Dran's order and got on their back. After a few minutes they were out of the cave.

"I appreciate your work." Dran said "I don't have a clue just how powerful this Genie is but it was powerful enough to control me. Be prepared and take these two things with you." He first gave Toan a world map.

"A world map?" Toan asked.

"This is no plain map kid. It's a magical map that takes you to the place you point to instantly. First use this map to go to the land of Matataki village. I hear the moon people live deep in the wise owl forest. Once you reach Matataki, first thing. Visit Great Treant. Follow the river and you'll find it. He might look a bit weird but he takes good care of people. He is sure to give you a hand." Dran finished, he then gave Toan, Monica and Max three necklace's it had a small hammer hanging on the bottom.

"What's this?" Max asked as he took one of the necklace's.

"It's an Atla seal breaker. Since you have the Atlamilias you might have trouble with the Atla seals, This will break the seal for as long as you are in the Atla seal limits." Dran said and then he flew back to the cave.

"Well we settled the Atla seal problem." Max said.

"Should we go to Matataki village now or stay here and fill up on resurrection powder?" Toan asked.

"Let's head back to town and think things through Monica said." Monica replied.

After that they all headed back to the town.

* * *

So there you have Chapter 5 (technically) of the story.

A) you know in Dark cloud to the thing you buy called Seal breaker or something like that, that's what Dran gave Toan, Max and Monica. Sort of The Seal breaker is a Hammer and i made it a necklace because it would mean they wouldn't have to go through everything that happened on chapter 5/4, it would make things less complicated so yep

Now please help me make this story better by giving me advise this will make me write faster. Reviews inspire me so review if you get the chance. Thanks in advance d('v')b


	6. Chapter 6 the FliFli attack

Chapter 6: The Fli-Fli attack

A/N: First of all: Merry Christmas! You might say: "Merry Christmas? Christmas is over you Psycho!" Well not for us in Puerto Rico. I have a few readers from Puerto Rico so that's why I say Merry Christmas. ANYWHO~ there's nothing else for me to say so on with the story

Disclaimer: I DO NOT! Own Dark Cloud!

Stuck on the past

Max, Monica, Toan, Xiao, Linda and Hideaki were still in Norune village preparing to go to Matataki village.

"I don't think we're going to need _so_ many resurrection powders, it's not like we will fight a huge gorilla that protects that stupid forest." Linda complained "It's not like everywhere we go we'll have to fight strong monsters or witches."

"You can never be too careful" Toan said

"Well yes you can, for example: wearing a jacket in the summer because you don't want to catch a cold is being _too _careful." Linda replied.

"You know… you're annoying" Hideaki said.

After that they kept insulting each other as another one of their arguments began.

"So I think we are ready to go to Matataki village." Monica said ignoring their argument.

"Not yet." Toan responded.

"What are we missing?"Max asked.

"We need water."

"No we don't" Monica complained "we have plenty of water."

"Well, the…" Toan was interrupted by the argument going on.

"Don't you _DARE_!" Hideaki yelled.

"Well, Wise Owl forest is a _huge _forest so we might need more water." Toan said

"Well let's just go with…" Monica was interrupted

"How dare you burn all my Gilda!" Hideaki yelled "that's it! cry into this test tube!"

"Why would I…" she was interrupted when Hideaki stomped her feet "OW!"

"Look guys!" Monica yelled angrily "you better shut up or I will cut you in half with my sword, freeze you so I could put you back together burn you, shock you with my magic and then torture you for the rest of this _LONG _journey!" as she finished Hideaki and Linda were on their knees begging for forgiveness.

"Umm… I… think…" Toan started to say to Max but then noticed he wasn't scared at all "Why aren't you freaked out?"

"I'm used to it" Max said. He then went to try to calm Monica down.

A few minutes passed and everyone was calm including (thanks to Max) Monica.

"Well we need to go to Matataki village now." Toan said. He took out the Map and pointed to where Matataki village was on the map, Matataki village began to glow and orbs of light began to appear around them circling the team. Then everything around them began to get blurry, then everything seemed to shake uncontrollably until everything changed, everything stopped shaking and began to look clear, but they were no longer in Norune they were now in front of a very small sign that read "Matataki village". They all looked around to see the village; but every thing was empty they were in an empty area with a pool like puddles of water that looked like they used to be connected, all seeming to lead to the same place; there was then an empty river after the puddles of water.

"Look!" Hideaki yelled pointing at a small fat kid with a huge hammer; he was wearing green pants and sandals. He also wore something that from a far looked like a cape, but was actually a dead fox probably hunted down by the kid as the fox appeared to be squished.

The boy gasped and started to run away.

"Wait!" Max yelled.

"Maybe he can help us." Monica said.

They all ran in the direction the boy ran off to and they found a tree-house.

"Maybe he lives here master." Xiao said.

"There's only one way to find out." Toan replied "Let's check it out."

When they were going to get closer, the fat kid jumped down. The floor shook slightly although it was hardly noticeable. The kid looked to where they all were standing and said: "AHA! All of you must be with the monster that ruined the village." He said this waving his hammer around.

"Actually we are trying to…" Max started to say but was interrupted by the kid.

"To what! Kill me, take the remaining of this village!" He yelled now angrier.

"If you just let us…" Hideaki started but was interrupted as well.

"SEE! It's a monster" The kid yelled and leaped high in the air, as he came falling down he swung his hammer down at an attempt to hit Hideaki, he had to jump out of the way quickly because the kid fell down really fast (probably because of his weight)

"Look if you just let us explain…" Max again tried to prevent any fighting. But was interrupted this time because the kid swung his hammer toward Max and he had to jump out of the way. As he jumped out of the way the kid started spinning around like a tornado; Max jumped out of the way again and again. He ended up the one being attacked the most until Linda created a barrier around the kid who was attacking Max. A _**huge**_ mistake, as the barrier touched the kid's hammer it exploded making Max fall on his back, the kid walked over to him and raised his hammer over his head; Max unfortunately was still dazed by the explosion to move out of the way. Monica noticed this and ran over to where they were standing and slashed at the kid making him fall back wards. Hideaki quickly went towards the kid and quickly spit goo to keep him from getting out. Max was able to stand up with the help of Monica.

"Let me go!" The kid yelled (clearly annoyed).

"After we explain everything" Toan said.

"You won't be able keep the great hunter: Goro here forever." The kid Goro yelled as he tried to un-free himself from the goo.

"Look we aren't monsters." Hideaki explained.

"You couldn't come up with a _good_ lie." Goro asked them in a mocking tone.

"Listen! We were turned into monsters by the Dark Genie." Linda told him.

"I don't wanna hear about your story." Goro whined.

"If you just listen to us, you'll understand."

Goro broke free and jumped back to his tree-house. "Okay, fine I believe you; your good, whatever. And by the way I had a stomach-ache and that's the only reason you beat me." He then ran inside but leaving behind some earrings.

Xiao walked over to the earrings and picked them up. "What is this master?" she asked.

"They're earrings." Toan explained.

"They aren't ordinary earrings though." Monica explained. "In my time they studied how could people from the past understand the forest fairies, they later found out that they used special earrings that could translate their language."

"So we can use this to talk to Treant" Toan guessed.

"Yes." She looked to the side "That's if we can find him."

"Well Dran said we have to follow the river to find Treant." Max said.

"But we didn't see a river on the way here." Monica pointed out.

"Hmm, we did see something that could've been a river." Xiao said

"You mean those holes?" Linda asked her, Xiao nodded.

"Xiao thinks those could've been rivers that got empty" Xiao said.

"It's worth checking" Max replied.

Now that they had made up their minds they all headed to the 'river' and followed it at the end of the river was a huge tree.

"Is this Treant?" Xiao asked.

POOF!

"Yes" Simba appeared next to Toan. "Although, Treant. In its current state is helpless without water."

"Well what can we do to help him?" Toan asked.

"You must connect the river that was cut off here to revive Treant." Simba looked at everyone. "He will surely help you in your quest." He looked to where Matataki village was "This is one of the villages I saved with Atla; if you find them you could revive this village. "They are probably scattered around Wise owl forest." With that Simba disappeared.

"Wait, how are we gonna connect the river?" Max asked.

"With this." Toan said pointing to his Atlamilia.

"Huh? How's the Atlamilia supposed to help us in building a village?" Max asked clearly confused.

"You're joking?" Toan asked "The Atlamilia can hold things of great size."

"Really? As far as I knew the Atlamilia could only travel back and forward in time." Monica said.

"So we can get started on connecting the river, right?" Max asked.

"No." Toan answered "We first need to find: Atla" both Max and Monica were about to ask what was an Atla so Toan added "It's hard to explain so when we find one I'll tell you." Max and Monica just nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Linda said.

"Nothing; we need to go to the wise owl forest now." Toan said this.

"Can we eat first?" Xiao asked.

Toan nodded and began to get the food out. After a well deserved meal they all went to the wise owl forest. When Max and Monica saw the entrance they noticed it looked similar to the entrance to the rainbow butterfly wood.

They both instantly looked at each other and smiled at the realization that they were both thinking the same thing.

As they all entered the forest they noticed how tall the trees looked, and there were actually animals running around unlike the cave which only had monsters waiting to attack. It was actually peaceful, peaceful enough to let their guards down.

"This place looks so much peaceful then it does in the future" Max told Monica.

"I know, in the future it'd filled with darkness," Monica smiled "In here it's so much nicer."

"It reminds me of our adventure together" Max looked at her smiling "And how we met."

Monica blushed slightly although it was hardly noticeable; in fact you could only notice it if you focused and knew it was coming. She shook it off and said "Yeah…" Monica was interrupted by a monster that jumped out of the tree and tried to hit her. Luckily she was able to jump out of the way. Moments after that, more monsters jumped out of the trees and attempted to get Monica. The monsters were of the same species; they were human size mushrooms with small legless feet. They all prepared to fight; Max attacked the monster that attacked Monica first squishing him with great force. The monster was made of mud which was both disgusting and odd; Max got distracted by the sight but regained his fighter stance. Monica stood up and drew her sword and slashed at one of the monsters cutting it in half. Some of the mud got on her face and she wiped it of.

"What are these things?" Monica said as she cut another monster in half.

"They're Fli-Flis." Toan said. He then killed one of the Fli-Flis.

"What a stupid name." Hideaki said (for some reason none of the Fli flis didn't attack him until he made this comment).

Hideaki leaped in the air to avoid getting hit by one of the monsters. He jumped too high and hit one of the trees with his head. As he fell one of the Fli flis smashed him by using his head as a hammer, making him fall extremely fast to the ground. Max smashed the monster that attacked Hideaki. One of the monsters kicked Max and he fell; then another one of the Fli flis Grabbed Max's feet and was about to start spinning him if Xiao wouldn't have fired one of her rocks hitting it in what seemed to be his eyes. The monster fell backwards and Monica burned it with her magic.

Toan was hit in the head the head when yet another Fli-Fli jumped from the trees. Toan wasn't able to recover fast enough because it grabbed Toan by the legs and started spinning him around; the Fli-Fli threw Toan to one of the trees and ran over to him. It punched him in the stomach, Xiao fired none stop at the Fli-Fli that attacked Toan making him look towards him, Toan then slashed the monster when he was about to run towards Xiao killing it. After fighting for a long time the seemingly endless Fli-Flis there was now just one monster left and this one was bigger then the rest. Monica threw fire balls at it but it seemed to do no damage, after noticing this Max, Toan and Monica ran towards it.

The Fli-Fli jumped and kicked Toan in the face with great force, he was sent flying to one of the trees. Max took out his gun and fired it; the monster was hit by it but again no effect, Monica slashed the monster but the sword bounced of its skin. She quickly jumped backwards and placed repair powder on her weapon. Linda waved her staff and tried to paralyze him but the monster ran towards her and kicked her in the face. She fell backwards and tried to get up, the Fli-Fli was about to squish her but Xiao fired rocks at him, the monster looked back and punched Xiao, she too was sent flying and she hit one of the trees she stayed still (you could tell she was alive because she was breathing, but you could clearly see that she couldn't fight anymore.

Max and Monica came up from behind him and attacked the monster, but it (in a blink of an eye) turned around and punched them sending them flying; luckily they didn't hit a tree, they fell on the grass. They stood up but they were obviously exhausted. Max saw that his hammer was far away from him so he took out his wrench; he and Monica ran towards the monster but the monster jumped in the air and kicked Monica again (the monster then jumped away getting distance from the to kids). Monica hit one of the trees causing her to open her mouth and blood escaped from her mouth.

"Monica!" Max said. He ran over to her ignoring the monster. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She tried to stand up but fell again. "He's coming!" She said.

Max looked to where the monster had been standing to see that he was charging towards them. He looked at Monica, carried her bridal style and jumped out of the way. He then (gently) placed her on the grass, he was blushing at what he had done but he didn't care. He saw he was close to the hammer so he picked it up and jumped towards the monster. He smashed the Fli-Fli's head with all his strength; he did with so much force the Fli-Fli basically exploded. As the mud from the Fli-Fli splattered every where Max's hammer hit the ground with so much force that it broke the hammer into millions of tiny pieces (His wrist would of broken too, if he hadn't let go of the hammer just in time; his wrist still took damage though). Monica (who had watched everything) was clearly shocked, the proof: her mouth was agape.

Max was shocked too, but his shock was replaced by pain coming from his wrist. He grabbed his wrist at an attempt to make the pain go away. He walked over to Monica and helped her up. She noticed Max holding his wrist so she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just hurt my wrist."

"It could be broken, let me see." She pulled his sleeve back to see his wrist, she gently touched it, Max winced so she stopped. She then took of her glove and closed her eyes; her hand started to glow green and she placed it on Max's wrist*. Max felt his pain to slowly disappear. He looked to her and smiled when she finished, she smiled back but she then noticed something: not only were they really close to each other but she was still holding his hand. She blushed slightly; there was a moment of silence. She broke the silence by letting go of his hands and saying: "I…" she paused, Max seemed to have just noticed how close they were because he blushed too. "… Think we should wake up the others." She looked to the side to hide her blush. Max looked to the others and went over to Toan (who had the resurrection powder. They both took one of the bags and took some of the powder in one hand and allowed the powder to fly to their friends (with the help of the wind of course). As the powder fell on top of them light seemed to surround their downed teammates, it lifted them to their feet and they all opened their eyes*. Unfortunately the resurrection powder doesn't take away _all _the pain; it leaves you with a headache.

They all head their heads (except Max and Monica) but stood up.

"I think we should rest" Toan said, sitting back down.

"Good idea" Hideaki said.

They all sat down for a well deserved rest. Just when they were ready to continue, night fell so they decided to set up camp. Hideaki and Lind had the first watch, since nothing happened Linda made a barrier around tent to keep monsters from attacking them and they both went to sleep.

A/N: there's chapter 6. I like this chapter well except for the last paragraph because it sounds… awkward. I tried to modify it but since I couldn't I decided to leave it like that. Anyway now for the "*" I'm not saying a bad word by the way.

1* the part where Monica heals Max with her magic (although it was actually pretty obvious that she could heal right?) came from the fanfiction of SPG INC called "Dark Chronicle" I'm sorry for kind of stealing your idea, if you want it out just say the word and I'll take it out quickly.

If you see this mark: "*" it means I'm gonna explain something about that sentence or paragraph.


	7. Chapter 7 he's back?

Chapter 7: He's back!

A/N: I admit not my best chapter but whatever.

Warning, this chapter has a VERY odd ending… I WAS BORED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud.

Stuck on the past

Monica woke up next to a wall. The wall was warm and soft; probably because it was the tent and not a cement wall. She felt it move so she slowly opened her eyes; the sun was shining right in her face so she couldn't open them completely. She notice it wasn't a wall because her hand was over the thing she was sleeping, she also felt it breathe; this made her open her eyes completely despite the sun. She saw Max sleeping next to her, but worst she noticed that she was hugging him as if he were a teddy bear. She decided to let go of him carefully to prevent any awkward moments.

She was able to get up without waking him up; she looked around to see if anyone was awake before her. She noticed that Xiao had woken up but (luckily) she wasn't in the tent. After a few quiet moments Xiao walked in and stared at Monica.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Wow!" Xiao said "You can change the color of your face? Can you show Xiao how to do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked. She then touched her face and noticed how warm it felt.

"Your face is red."

Hideaki woke up and looked at Monica. "Huh, why is your face so red Monica?" Hideaki asked and Monica seemed to blush even more (If it's possible).

"It's nothing" She looked to the side trying her best to hide her blush.

"Can't someone sleep around here without being disturbed?" Linda said and looked at Monica "Are you okay dear you look a little red?"

"I'm fine!" she raised her voice hoping everyone would drop the subject. But unfortunately this woke Max and Toan up as well.

"Why are you guys yelling" Toan yawned.

"Master, Monica can change the color of her face look!" Xiao pointed at Monica.

Toan looked at her and smiled after realizing that she was blushing.

"I think she could have a fever" Linda said.

"I think she's blushing." As Toan said this, Monica instantly got out of the tent.

"Now why would she be blushing?" Linda asked.

"Hmm," Hideaki looked at Max and then grinned "Max."

"Huh?" Max asked (too quickly).

"Max." He said again "You're the reason she's blushing?"

This made Max blush too. "Huh?"

"How do you know that?" Toan asked.

"I just do." Hideaki then laughed when he saw Max's face. Linda then hit him with her staff. "Ow!"

"Look, let's just forget about this whole thing alright?" Linda said and went outside of the tent.

All of them then followed her and went outside. They saw Monica eating a sandwich angrily (she wasn't blushing anymore); they all prepared their own sandwich and ate it.

"Can Xiao ask you a question?" Xiao asked Linda.

"Yes, what is it?"

"How come you know so much about magic?"

"Well I used to be a sorceress before I was turned into a monster." Linda said.

"You were? I thought it was because you're in a body of a spider Lady." Monica said.

"No, I knew about magic long before I was turned into a spider Lady."

"Then," Toan looked at her "why don't you use your magic to change yourself back into a human?"

"Well I tried but the Dark genies magic," She took a bite of her sandwich "is much more powerful then mine. It would take the power of another genie to make me human again or killing the genie might make me human again."

There was a moment of silence between everyone. Monica looked over to Max, she stared. She then remembered about what had happened a few seconds ago, she blushed; he noticed and she blushed even more. Unfortunately, so did Hideaki.

"I want to ask you two a question," Hideaki said "What happened between...?"

WAM!

"OW!" Hideaki yelled and looked at Linda "Why'd you do that?"

"Leave them alone." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Fine," Hideaki pouted "I just wanted to know…" He muttered.

"Monica?" Xiao said.

"What?" Monica asked and took a bite her sandwich.

"Can you teach Xiao to change the color of my face like you did this morning?" She asked innocently. Monica blushed again (this made Toan snicker).

"Um…" She looked over to Linda for help who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me." Linda said taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"Xiao thinks it would be really cool to be able to do that!" Xiao stood up.

"Well…" Hideaki started but Linda hit him with her staff again "OW! Will you stop hitting me with your staff!"

"As soon as you stop being immature, stop annoying these kids." She stood up.

"Well?" Xiao asked Monica again.

"I…" Monica was interrupted by a loud banging noise; something or someone had hit the barrier Linda had created around the camp.

"What the…!" a disturbingly familiar voice spoke clearly angry.

"Monica!" Max said. He looked at her with painfully wide eyes.

"Is that…?" Monica started but the same noise was heard, only stronger.

"What the hell is this!" The voice said again, getting angrier by the second. Max stood up and grabbed his wrench and gun. Monica grabbed her sword and prepared to fight.

Linda grabbed her staff and destroyed the barrier. "Who are you!" She said.

"You can talk!" The man said. He then looked at Max and Monica, and his eyes widened. His shock became anger as he screamed: "YOU!"

"What are you doing here!" Max asked.

"I was sent here to kill you three." he grinned and pointed at Max, Monica and Toan.

"You know this clown?" Hideaki asked.

"Yeah," His grip on his wrench got tighter "He's Flotsam." Flotsam smiled. He looked different though, a few parts of his body were robot parts. Like his left hand, it was replaced by what looked like a rocket launcher.

"Who hired you?" Toan asked while grabbing his sword.

"None of your business!" Flotsam said. "Get ready!" He lifted his metallic 'hand' and beeping sounds were heard. Then fire started coming from his 'hand'. He fired a rocket going directly towards Toan. Toan jumped out of the way, but the rocket followed him and exploded right before it touched him.

Toan fell on his back, he felt pain and he couldn't stand up. He lifted his arm and put the tent in his Atlamilia.

"Master!" Xiao yelled and ran to him.

"This is going to be too easy." Flotsam grinned evilly.

"Linda…" Xiao started but was interrupted.

"Already working on it." Linda said as she finished using the healing spell on Toan.

Toan groaned in pain and tried to stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" Flotsam fired a rocket at Linda; she wasn't able to dodge and got hit by the rocket which sent her flying. She hit a tree and she gasped for air; Flotsam disappeared and reappeared behind Linda, he then took a knife and stabbed her with it. Max shot a laser at Flotsam who blocked it with magic. Flotsam glared at Max and ran after him. Max also ran after him, when they got close Flotsam disappeared and reappeared behind Max; Flotsam kicked Max sending him flying. Flotsam then ran after Max, grabbed his knife and he would've stabbed Max if Xiao wouldn't have shot a rock at Flotsam.

"Why you little…!" Flotsam didn't finish his sentence and started to run to Xiao. She kept shooting rocks at Flotsam until he got really close. He was about to hit her when Hideaki hit him by spinning his flower, Monica then slashed at Flotsam but he moved and Monica accidently cut Hideaki.

"OW!" Hideaki whined and fell on his knees. Flotsam appeared behind Monica and stabbed her back, her eyes were wide from pain; Flotsam then threw her to towards a tree. Max jumped behind her (while she was on the air) to cushion her fall.

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Flotsam laughed "Your making this way to easy. It's gotten kind…" He was interrupted by Xiao who fired a rock at him. "Stop that!"

"NO!" Xiao yelled.

"Alright then" Flotsam raised his hand and was about to fire a rocket at Xiao but was stopped by Max who had fired a Bullet this time; but unfortunately it hit a metal part of his body. He glanced at Max (who was helping Monica stand up). Flotsam still fired the rocket at Xiao who yelled.

"Xiao!" Max, Monica and Toan all screamed at the same time.

Flotsam grinned again but his smile faded when he noticed that Toan was still alive.

Toan tried to stand up but fell back down. Flotsam started to walk towards Toan but Monica Fired a Fireball at him and he turned around and fired a rocket at her. She jumped away and it followed her; she started running as fast as she could away from the rocket. She was running straight towards a tree (as she did this Flotsam fired another rocket). She jumped and used the tree as ground to do a back-flip, but the strangest thing happened.

"AH!" Monica yelled in agony.

"Monica!" Max ran to her. "Monica, are you okay?" Max said clearly worried.

The rocket Monica had dodged separated and went directly towards her exploding on Contact. All three rockets exploded at the same time*.

Monica had her eyes open wide from pain, Max was holding her hand while she was on the floor and her grip was painfully strong.

Flotsam stabbed Toan and Toan screamed, Flotsam stabbed Toan again and then kicked him in the face. Toan stayed still, the only movement coming from him was his breathing.

Max stood up and charged at Flotsam. Max jumped and kicked him in the face, Flotsam almost fell back but he recovered quickly; He picked up his knife and did an uppercut knife in hand. Max almost got cut but he was able to block the attack with his wrench, flotsam raised his none metallic hand and it glowed red; when the glow of his hand got stronger, a fire ball came out of his hand burning Max instantly.

He yelled and fell to the floor. Flotsam looked to Monica.

"You refuse to die don't you?" Flotsam started running towards her but fell face forward when his foot was grabbed. "What the hell!" He looked down and saw Max holding his leg, he was clearly in pain but the only thing in his mind was to stop him from hurting Monica, Flotsam got angry and kicked him over and over again so he would let go. "Let go of me you brat!"

"No!" Max raised his laser gun and fired a laser at Flotsam. The laser didn't even touch Flotsam.

"Fine!" Flotsam starts kicking him with his metal foot and Max instantly let go. Max started to stand up, his vision was blurry. Max charged at flotsam and hit flotsam over the head, but sadly Max hit the part of his head that was made of metal and Flotsam turned around and punched Max sending him flying. Monica started to stand up and did some healing magic on her self. Most of her wounds disappeared but you could still see some of her burn marks from the rockets. Monica charged at Flotsam, jumped and slashed at him; Flotsam simply moved out of the way and kicked her with his metal foot, he then jumped and punched her. She fell to the ground making her gasp for air. Flotsam grabbed his knife and was about to stab her when Max shoot a bullet at Flotsam hitting him in his normal hand.

Flotsam dropped his knife and Monica caught it, she stood up and stabbed Flotsam making him yell from the pain. Max ran to him and hit Flotsam in the head, Flotsam dodged the attack and did and uppercut hitting Max's chin. Flotsam then fired a rocket at Max, hoping to end the brat's life forever. He was stopped when he realized he couldn't move.

"What the hell!" He said. He looked down to see Monica grabbing his foot, Flotsam just kicked her or was going to before Max shot a laser hitting Flotsam in a part of his head that was actually human. Max then smashed Flotsam's head with his wrench with great force making his face hit the ground. Max then landed on Flotsams back and fired a bullet to his back. Flotsam screamed as blood dripped from his body; Flotsam leaped into the air and stabbed Max's back; Max was able to block the attack and counter by kicking Flotsam's chin. Flotsam fell on his back and Monica fired several fireballs at Flotsam. Flotsam now had a bunch of burn marks and bruises, he was in a lot of pain and he couldn't stand up. Monica walked over to him and placed the tip of her sword on Flotsam's neck.

"Who hired you?" Monica asked.

"Wait! Don't u think your overreacting?" Flotsam asked nervously.

"I'm losing my patience!" Monica yelled. "Who hired you!"

"Alright, I'll tell you! This weird monster hired me! He was purple and big!"

"The Dark Genie." Max said.

"What are you two brats doing here anyway!" Flotsam yelled beginning to stand up.

"Don't move!"

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Flotsam laughed and he suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd he…" Monica was interrupted when something grabbed her from behind and placing a knife on her neck.

"I was hired to kill all of you, who would have thought I'd get to kill you too." Flotsam grinned.

Monica was quiet when she noticed that "YOU PERVERT!" Monica yelled.

"What?" Flotsam asked clearly shocked.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BOOB!" she yelled. Flotsams eyes widened and  
Max sweat-dropped.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Flotsam yelled.

"I'll shut up as soon as you move your hand!"

"There I moved…!" Flotsam stopped talking when Max fired a laser at Flotsam hitting him in the eye. "OW!" Flotsam instantly let go of Monica and she slashed at him nonstop.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Monica yelled as she stabbed Flotsams heart. Flotsam gasped and he fell to the floor dead.

Max still sweat-dropped as he watched Monica slash at Flotsam's dead body; he then walked over to her. "Monica, he's…" Monica turned around and punched Max's nose. He fell on his back.

"Oh my gosh I's so sorry!" Monica said helping Max stand up.

"It's okay, let's just get the others." Max said as he walked over to the others.

Ok so I admit this chapter was… Odd… and… weird… but at least I updated.

Anyway I'm sorry that I took so long it's just that I had trouble writing this chapter.

Now for the "*"

1* I said three rockets, the three rockets being the one that Flotsam fired while Monica Dodged his the first rocket, and the other two being the first one that separated.

Plz Read and Review, criticize me, I won't know if people like my story unless you tell me. So please tell me if you like the story. Thanks.


End file.
